Aku Benci Padamu!
by Bakaprincess
Summary: Hati-hati, jarak antara benci dan cinta sangatlah tipis. Hinata OOC. Bagaimana seandainya jika Hinata dan Naruto saling benci?
1. An Invitation From The Prince

part 1: An invitation from the prince

Cast:

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Hinata Hyuga

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Enjoy!

Hinata POV

"Yamanaka Ino berpacaran dengan Sai? Hontou ni?" aku membatin sambil memelototkan mataku pada layar komputerku yang menampilkan news feed Facebook-ku. Aku mendesah, kenapa juga Ino tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku tentang kabar gembira ini kemarin… Tunggu. Bukankah kemarin dia memang bilang kalau Sasuke suka mendekatinya. Aku menopang pipiku sambil terus terpaku pada layar komputer di ruang belajarku. Apa mungkin pagi ini Sasuke menembaknya, batinku. Aku terus memutar otakku, mencari jawaban pasti.

Kuraih handphone-ku dan kucari nama Ino di kontak telepon-ku. Segera kuketik SMS untuknya.

**To: Ino**

**Oi, Ino-chan. Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal kau dan Sai?**

Lalu kutekan tombol send. Aku bersabar menunggu, dan 1 menit kemudian SMS balasanku masuk.

**From: Ino**

**Gomen ne Hinata-chan! Tapi tadi pagi saat kami kencan dia menembakku duluan, dan.. Besok kuceritakan deh.**

Aku mendecakkan lidahku. Dasar anak ini, dia memang agak tertutup soal hal-hal asmara. Dulu juga saat ketua OSIS kami, Gaara menembaknya, dia juga tidak bilang padaku. Tapi kudengar dia menolak Gaara. Mungkin semenjak Sai, si murid baru pindah ke SMA kami, Ino memutuskan untuk menambatkan hatinya pada si murid baru itu. (Cieeehhh bahasanya XD)

Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Ino sih? Oke, namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku seorang siswi yang sangat biasa saja yang selalu berjuang keras mempertahankan beasiswaku untuk terus bersekolah di SMA-ku sekarang ini. Konoha Gakuen tepatnya, yang terkenal dengan predikat SMA khusus orang-orang super kaya yang tentunya tidak termasuk aku. Orangtuaku adalah pemilik kedai ramen yang sangaaat sederhana kalau tidak mau dibilang kurang mampu. Namun jangan salah, kedai ramen kami terkenal karena kelezatan racikan otousan-ku yang sangat kucintai.

Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Hyuga Neji. Hobinya adalah bernyanyi. Hampir setiap hari dia memekakkan telingaku dengan nyanyian-nyanyian yang terdengar dari kamarnya itu. Walau benci kuakui, sebenarnya Neji-nii punya suara yang bagus. Sayangnya dia hanya bekerja sebatas penyanyi di cafe.

"Hinata! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau tidak mau terlambat di sekolahmu besok kan? Sana cepat tidur!" terdengar teriakan okaasan yang menggelegar, itu terdengar seperti sambaran petir buatku. "Hai okaasan! Wakatta, kumatikan komputernya." ujarku berat. Aish, jujur aku belum mengantuk tapi bagaimana lagi, jadi aku rupanya menyerah dengan okaasan.

Aitai-nya Gumi terus berdering dari handphone-ku. Kututup kedua telingaku dengan bantal rapat-rapat. Aku malas bangun, pokoknya aku sedang ingin tidur lagi. Namun tak berhasil, ringtone handphone-ku sukses membuatku membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar. Dengan gontai aku bangun dari tidurku. Kupinggirkan selimut tebalku dan kumatikan alarm handphone-ku dengan gusar. Masih pukul lima pagi, tapi aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat karena SMA-ku jaraknya agak jauh dan aku harus berangkat menggunakan sepeda kayuh lamaku. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi dan bersiap sekolah.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, sudah kuduga, itu Ino dengan wajah yang berbunga-bunga. Oh ya, dia sahabatku sejak di SMA ini. Mungkin karena aku miskin dan masuk kesini dengan mengandalkan beasiswa, aku sering dicemooh oleh siswa lainnya. Namun ada Ino yang menyemangatiku ketika aku merasa down, dan membelaku saat aku dicemooh. Orangtuanya adalah pengusaha kaya, dan ia juga punya wajah yang cantik jelita. Dia juga baik hati, makanya dia punya banyak teman. Hah, beda jauh sama aku yang jelek dan pendek. Maka dari itu aku agak minder saat bersama dia.

Aku pura-pura acuh dengannya dan melanjutkan aktifitasku, sibuk mencari buku diantara rak buku perpustakaan. "Hinata-chan! Kau sudah selesai belum, PR bahasa inggris-mu? Aku pinjam ya?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria. Aku mengangguk. "Hai, kau cari saja di tasku." jawabku sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari rak. "Oh ya, soal yang kemarin." aku tersenyum nakal sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Omedetou untukmu dan Sai. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyaku bersemangat sambil menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku.

Ino tersenyum malu sendiri. "Begini, Sai-kun bilang kalau ia…. Iie. Err… yah. Ano… Dia bilang kalau dia suka denganku sejak dulu, dan ia memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya, dan begitulah." dia kebingungan menjelaskannya. Aku tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, kalau kau bingung tidak apa-apa. Kapan kau traktir aku? Hahaha." candaku. Kami tertawa pelan. "Oh ya, kalau kau kapan mau cari pacar? Masa sejak kelas 1 SMA sampai sekarang kau kelas 3 SMA, kau masih single saja?" ledek Ino.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tidak Ino-chan, aku mau konsentrasi dulu dengan pelajaranku. Aku tidak mau jika nilaiku turun dan beasiswaku dicabut." jawabku asal. Mungkin itu alasan pertama, alasan kedua aku ini tidak sepopuler Ino, mana ada cowok yang menyukaiku?

"Si pendek seperti dia mana ada yang mau."

Kudengar suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar namun sangat menyakiti telingaku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu, dia itu Namikaze Naruto atau yang biasa dipanggil Naruto, cowok keturunan Belanda ini sempat bersekolah di Canada kemudian pindah kembali ke Jepang. Cih, yang jelas dia ini musuh bebuyutanku! Gayanya yang sok pintar, sok ganteng, dan sok kaya membuatku makin enek saat bertemu dia. Memang harus kuakui sih, dia memang ganteng dan pintar. Namun karena itulah aku harus berusaha keras belajar supaya aku mempertahankan beasiswaku dari dia.

"Nani? Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" tanyaku sambil melempar death glare pada cowok paling sok ganteng di sekolah ini. "Oh oh oh. Rupanya selain pendek, pendengaranmu juga buruk ya? Perlu kuulangi lagi?"

Hampir saja dia kuhajar jika Ino tidak menahan tanganku. Lagipula kami sedang di perpustakaan.

"Dengar ya cowok sok ganteng, dan sok berkuasa. Kau tidak usah berlagak sombong di hadapanku. Kau pikir ada cewek yang tahan dengan kelakuanmu? Kau pikir kau itu tampan apa?" balasku. "Sayang sekali, pendek. Aku ini memang tampan. Aku tahu kau juga mengagumiku, namun kau malu mengakuinya." dia tersenyum meledek.

Aku terkekeh. "Nani? Apa kau tidak salah? Oke, memang banyak cewek yang ngefans padamu, tapi tidak bagiku. Maaf saja ya tuan sok perfect, tapi aku bukan fangirl-mu." aku segera menarik tangan Ino keluar dari perpustakaan. Lama-lama aku bisa sakit jantung jika seruangan bersama cowok paling menyebalkan di dunia itu.

Dan ketika aku barusan keluar dari pintu perpustakaan, aku mendapat sebuah bencana terbaik yang pernah ada…

Bruakk!

"Ittai." aku memegangi kepalaku yang kesakitan. Aku baru saja menabrak orang hingga terjatuh. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku yang berkunang-kunang, namun samar-samar kulihat sebuah tangan putih terulur di hadapanku. Ketika aku menaikkan kepalaku, aku melihat sosok malaikat paling ganteng yang pernah ada, tersenyum menatapku yang sedang kebingungan.

Cowok itu masih tersenyum menatapku. "Uchiha Sasuke? Kohai?" Aku terpana saat menyambut tangannya yang terasa lembut di permukaan telapak tanganku saat ia membantuku berdiri. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. "Senpai, daijobu desuka?"

Aku tidak menjawab, terpukau akan kegantengan kohai-ku ini. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku, namun seolah aku tidak mendengar dan melihat apapun karena hanya ada bayangan wajah Sasuke.

"Ano, gomen ne kami harus pergi. Bye Uchiha-kun." Ino menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pergi, membuyarkan mimpiku yang indah begitu saja. Ino, kenapa kau begitu tega?

"Hei! Ino-chan, nande? Kau merusak saat-saat romantis kami tadi!" aku mendecakkan lidahku sambil melipat tanganku. "Hinata-chan, bermesraan di perpustakaan itu bukan ide bagus. Berbahaya jika fans-fans Uchiha tahu. Kau mau dicincang hidup-hidup oleh fans gila Uchiha-kun?" nasihatnya. Benar juga sih, berbahaya juga kalau ketahuan oleh fans-nya Sasuke yang sangat gila, bahkan sama gila-nya dengan fans-nya Naruto.

Terlihat seorang cowok yang berlari dengan ngos-ngosan ke arahku. Dan sepertinya, itu, Sasuke! Dia kelihatan keren sekali dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya itu. Ingin sekali aku mengusap peluhnya itu.

Ia tersenyum manis padaku dan Ino. Juga ia mengambil dua lembar kertas dari sakunya. Ia menyodorkan salah satu kertas untukku.

"Senpai, datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku besok malam. Yamanaka-senpai datang juga ya." Ia menyodorkan undangan lainnya pada Ino. Tanpa diperintah, kepalaku mengangguk dengan sendirinya pada cowok itu. Kalaupun aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri, mungkin kini aku sedang membeku karena kegantengan Sasuke.

Apa benar? Uchiha Sasuke si pangeran sekolah mengundangku ke pesta ultah-nya? Apa aku tidak bermimpi?

Dan cowok itu mengedipkan matanya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari kami. Sementara aku sendiri mungkin sedang meleleh menyaksikan cowok yang bayangannya mulai menghilang dari pandangan kami itu.

"Cubit aku, Ino." lirihku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau seperti ada semut merah yang menggigit punggung tanganku. Sontak aku menjerit karena kaget dan langsung saja aku melotot pada Ino. "Ino, pelan-pelan! Ittai – Tunggu. Ini nyata!" aku langsung merubah ekspresiku menjadi berbunga-bunga. Ini sungguh nyata! Ino hanya sweatdrop dan ilfeel melihat kelakuanku.

Besok malam aku harus memakai baju apa? Aduh, aku bingung!

TBC


	2. It was a nightmare party

Aku Benci Padamu!.

part 2: It's a nightmare party

Cast:

- Namikaze Naruto

- Hyuuga Hinata

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Enjoy!

Baik, sekarang aku sudah siap untuk menghadiri pesta pangeranku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sih tidak tau pasti apa gaun ini cocok, tapi aku percaya diri dengan gaun lamaku saat kupandangi diriku di cermin. Aku ini, ternyata cantik juga, batinku pede.

Aku turun dari kereta. Setelah 30 menit membetah-betahkan diri menahan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang memelototi aku – karena aku naik kereta dengan gaun seperti ini. Tentu saja kelihatannya aneh, tapi bagaimana lagi, aku hanya punya transportasi ini. Sebelum masuk, aku buru-buru memakai sepatu high heels-ku di luar. High heels warna hitam yang dibelikan Neji-nii saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Dengan segera kutenteng kado-ku–isinya syal hasil rajutanku sendiri. Begini-begini, aku juga bisa merajut. Akupun bergegas dengan berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat masuk.

Di pintu masuk, Sasuke sudah tampak menungguku. Tidak, Hinata jangan berkhayal begitu, mana mungkin dia menunggumu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menepis semua khayalanku yang mungkin lebih tinggi daripada rumah Sasuke. Ternyata rumah Sasuke – tidak. Ini lebih cocok disebut istana. Rumahnya sangat besar, berkali-kali lipat dari luas rumahku.

"Hyuuga-senpai! Kau datang juga? Ternyata aku tidak sia-sia menunggumu." Ia berlari padaku sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya. Kami~ Hontou dia sangat tampan. Jebal Sasuke, berhentilah tersenyum atau aku akan pingsan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya, otanjoubi omedetou. Ini hadiahmu." aku langsung menyerahkan kotak yang kubawa. Ia tersenyum manis. "Arigatou Senpai. Oh ya, langsung saja masuk dan buatlah dirimu merasa nyaman!" Ia menggandeng tanganku, mengajakku masuk ke dalam istana ini.

Aku memilih duduk di pojok bersama Ino. Jelas saja, aku agak minder dengan tamu-tamu undangan disini. Habis, semua memakai gaun-gaun cantik yang bermerek, tuxedo atau jas yang bagus-bagus dan mahal. Apalagi Ino yang tampak anggun dengan gaun ungu miliknya. Aku serasa ingin pulang saja karena minder. Walau sedikit-sedikit pujian Ino dapat menurunkan tingkat minderku sih. Dia bilang kalau aku sebaiknya berdandan seperti ini di sekolah, atau apalah yang sedikit banyak menaikkan semangatku untuk tidak minder.

Sasuke naik ke atas panggung. Kami-sama~ dia memang sangat tampan dan mempesona dengan tuxedo putih yang dia kenakan.

Ia mengucapkan salam sambutan kepada siapa saja, yang pokoknya banyak yang tidak kukenal.

"Dan juga untuk Hyuuga-senpai, terimakasih sudah datang kemari. Kau sangat cantik malam ini. Sebaiknya kau berdandan seperti itu setiap di sekolah, dan terimakasih juga untuk…"

Apa? Apa katanya tadi? Sasuke bilang aku cantik? Apa dia tidak salah?

Geez~ Seseorang, tolong bawa aku ke bulan!

Kami kemudian menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Hingga akhirnya kue ultah Sasuke datang. Tuhan~ Kue-nya sangat besar dan cantik. Saking besarnya bahkan aku yakin, aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya bersama keluargaku. Seusai dia meniup lilin, dia mengiris potongan kue pertama. Kepada siapa kue itu akan diberikan ya?

Seorang gadis cantik masuk ke ruangan. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju padanya. Tuhan~ Dia memang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari.. Dia tinggi, cantik, dan gaun mewah yang membalut tubuh rampingnya membuatnya semakin anggun. Dan apalagi dia juga naik ke panggung, menemani Sasuke.

"Kue ini, akan kuberikan untuk pacarku Haruno Sakura, yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika."

Deg.

Gadis cantik itu, dia pacarnya Sasuke?

Aku shock. Bercampur rasa kecewa dan marah dalam hatiku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mataku. Ino menghampiriku dan mengusap-usap punggungku. Ia membisikkan kata-kata penghibur, namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena yang jelas aku sedang berjuang untuk tidak menangis.

Akhirnya, pesta selesai juga. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan menangis di kamar. Baru saja kuambil tasku, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum. Namun karena aku sedang marah, senyuman itu sangat membuatku muak.

"Senpai, aku ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan. Maukah kau tinggal lebih lama?"

Aku terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kalau aku sedang ingin menangis. Terpaksa aku membiarkan Sasuke menggandeng tanganku kemanapun dia tuju. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ada Ino, pacar Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Aish, kenapa cowok itu juga disini sih? Membuat mood-ku yang sudah jelek semakin down saja. Seperti biasa, dia sibuk dengan handphone-nya sendiri. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

Naruto berdiri, kemudian menyalami Sasuke. Diikuti Ino, Sai, dan juga temanku Chouji yang kebetulan disini juga.

"Oh ya, minnasan. Perkenalkan, dia pacarku, namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia baru pulang dari Amerika untuk studinya." Sasuke menunjuk gadis cantik yang ada di sebelah Ino.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan ia mencium pipi Sakura dengan mesra.

Tuhan, aku ingin mati sekarang juga kalau melihat pasangan itu.

"Aku…Aku harus pergi. Aku khawatir kalau orangtuaku mencariku, jadi…Sampai jumpa." aku buru-buru berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini. Orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku ingin pergi, pergi sejauh mungkin dari istana mewah yang bagiku adalah neraka ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil menangis sendirian. Aku benar-benar sakit hati melihat mereka bermesraan begitu. Dan kenapa juga Sasuke menunjukkan kalau dia sudah punya pacar baru-baru ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu, sehingga aku tidak akan jatuh padanya terlalu dalam. Aku benci Sasuke!

Terlihat ada kedai sake. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu, tapi aku masuk kesana dengan hati-hati.

Dan aku pun mabuk disana. Semua kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan keluar dari bibirku dengan mulus. Namun akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur di kedai itu.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aneh, ini seperti bukan kamarku. Aromanya wangi, dan wallpapernya tidak seperti kamarku – Tunggu. Ini memang bukan kamarku!

Kepalaku sakit sekali, butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk melihat sekeliling. Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Mataku mendelik begitu menyadari aku sedang tidak di rumah. Apa mungkin aku di surga?

"Dimana aku? Aku di surga?" gumamku sendiri. Aku menoleh ke samping. Kudapati seorang pria yang tidur memunggungiku. Aku sangat shock ketika ada namja disampingku.

Ya Tuhan, aku…Aku tidur bersama seorang pria? Tidaaakk!

TBC

**Note**

KONNICHIWA! ^O^

Watashi no namae wa, Bakaprincess desu :D yoroshiku onegaishimasu, ne?

Gomen kalau saia terlalu alay, maklum author baru muncul dari hiatus #plak karena itu saia mohon bantuannya dari reader sekalian, ne? cukup tulis komentar anda di kotak review tentang ff saia lalu klik post review ^w^ sankyuuu ne :)


End file.
